1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring novelty items of the type that may be placed or staked into a lawn or garden or used in a kitchen or other room in order to add aesthetic value thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various novelty items are known wherein the novelty items represent various doll-like or whimsical figures wherein the appendages may have spring connections to the body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,303 which is directed to ARTICULATED FIGURE TOY. In other instances a bird or the like having a body wherein the head is connected by a coil spring is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 337,358 entitled LINKING BIRD.
While the various novelty items that have been disclosed in the prior art utilize in some instances spring attachments for appendages none of which Applicant is aware shows a wholly fanciful figure as, for example, a person, an animal, a bird or the like wherein each of the head and other appendages are connected to the body by reason of spring connectors having a K-factor that allow for easy movement of the attached components to the body. In the case of a garden stake article none is known wherein at least one of the legs of the animal, bird or the like comprises a spring connector which terminates in a stake having a double forked end or a single forked end for easy staking in the garden and wherein the novelty item is finished with an enamel of brightly colored paint to thereby simulate a whimsical caricature of an animal or the like. Additionally, the stake aspect may be terminated in a stand which supports the novelty.
With the hereindisclosed invention a whimsical, aesthetically pleasing novelty item is disclosed which adds visual beauty to any setting. Additionally, the novelty items of the invention utilize components which are attached to a body simulating a vertebrate, animal, bird or the like wherein the attachment means in a specific embodiment is a coiled spring having a K-factor such that passage of wind or vibrations or the like will make for dynamic movement of the novelty item in any setting whether it be garden or kitchen thereby adding to enjoyment to the observer thereof.
The present invention is directed to a whimsical caricature wherein a body has associated therewith either wings, arms, head and legs each of which are connected by means of a spring means or coil spring having a K-factor that is relatively and selectively chosen such that, depending upon the weight of the appendage being supported, the same may be easily moved through vibrational or other forces impacted thereon relative to the body with which it is associated.
While the invention may be described in specific detail with regard to a bird and cartoon-like article, it is not to be so narrowly construed inasmuch as the same inventive concept may be applied to humans, vertebrates, animals, insects, fish or the like, it only being important that the appendages of the simulated article be connected to a body by means of a spring connecting means which ideally, and in the preferred embodiment, takes the configuration of a coil spring. However, other spring configurations may be utilized just so long as the attributes of the disclosed invention are obtained.
With the herein disclosed invention a garden novelty item is obtained which the prior art does not teach, suggest or disclose and which provides for obtaining a whimsical, cartoon-like characterization or caricature of a vertebrate, animal or a bird, fish or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novelty item which is whimsical in nature and aesthetically pleasing to view.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novelty item which has movable elements for enhancing visual enjoyment of a varied setting.
It is still another important object of the invention to provide a whimsical caricature of a vertebrate, animal, bird or the like wherein the appendages and head of the vertebrate, animal, bird or the like are connected to the body thereof through a connecting means which provides for movement of the connected members relative to the body.
It is still another important and specific object of the invention to provide a ornamental novelty taking the form of a bird caricature wherein the head, wings and legs of the bird are attached through spring connecting means which provide for easy movement of the connected elements relative to the body and wherein at least one of the legs of the bird is configured so as to be able to stake the same into a garden setting or be received into a suitable stand.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.